candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 275/Versions
First Version | moves = 50 | target = 130,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 69 | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} *There were 50 moves instead of 45. *It used to have just merely a chocolate square on each side, covering the square where a bomb can be dropped from the candy cannon. Adjacent to these chocolate squares are single jellies instead of double. *The bombs used to have only 3 moves instead of 8 in the current version, which was the lowest bomb timer in the game until the release of level 1341 (buffed version of pre-designed 1349) which have candy bombs which explode after 1 move. Even then, pre-designed 1349 has candy bombs which explode after 2 moves. *It was very difficult, as the player had to take extra care not to destroy the chocolates under the bomb dispensers. *The main problem was that even if one bomb was destroyed, another would come out and due to their position and the fact there's six colours, it was almost impossible to hold them back unless the chocolate multiplied over it. *Players would have to clear jelly next to the chocolate, and it was really hard to break these, even if they were only one layer, and would need to hope the chocolate multiplied over the single jelly square and then the jelly fish could break it. It was very hard to get this to happen twice. *Even the fish would sometimes break the jelly diagonally below the bomb dispensers, which then breaks the chocolate below the bomb dispensers and releases the bombs. This was something that cannot be predicted or prevented. Strategy *Try start clearing only the middle jellies at first, until chocolate engulfs a square on first row (marked green on the picture), then move on to the sides. By doing this, it adds protection to accidental cascades that can destroy the important chocolate square and reveal the bomb. *Destroy the bottom chocolates at the sides once you are all set. *Be careful when doing combinations. Colour bomb + striped candy combinations is especially not recommended, as it will easily destroy the chocolate on top. *To ease the task of clearing jellies, try conserving the jelly fish until the last few jellies. *The jellies on the 1st row must be handled with special care. *Do not let the bombs out at all costs unless you are down to the last jellies on the green squares. *If a bomb popped out, it is most likely game over, although it is possible to move the bomb to the column beside it to defuse it. In that case, there will be a normal candy under the dispenser that is not a bomb, and stop the flow of bombs. Walkthrough Second Version | moves = 45 | target = 130,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 69 | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} *There were 8 moves candy bombs instead of 15. *Fewer two-layered icing squares presented on the board. *There were fewer jellies on the board. *There were 2 chocolate spawners on the board instead of 1. Walkthroughs Third Version | moves = 45 | target = 130,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 69 | difficulty = Medium }} *There were six candy colours instead of five. Stars Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 275 mobile new colour scheme.png|2nd HTML5 version Level 275 Reality icon.png|1st level icon Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with empty spaces Category:Levels with unsettled candies